The present invention relates to a Munroe Effect device for breaching structures in urban terrain and more particularly to an unlined, linear, shaped explosive charge for directing an explosive jet into a wall or other urban structure.
During infantry combat in urban terrain, or during emergency operations of various types such as police, firefighting or personnel rescue, it is frequently necessary to gain immediate access to the inside of a structure such as a building. Devices for facilitating access to a building while minimizing hazards to operating personnel are typified by the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,006 to Nistler et al. The patent to Nistler et al. discloses an explosively actuated egress and ingress device having a lined, linear, shaped explosive charge positioned within a case. The shaped explosive charge of Nistler et al. is lined with lead to form the explosive jet. The device of Nistler et al. fails to teach an unlined, linear, shaped explosive charge formed with a honeycombed substrate filled and covered with explosive material as disclosed in the present invention.
Another type of lined, linear, shaped charge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,089 to Parkhurst et al. The patent to Parkhurst et al. teaches a flexible, linear, shaped charge for underwater applications. FIG. 14 of Parkhurst et al. discloses that the liner for the shaped charge may be formed of round or polygon shaped wires interwoven transversely and longitudinally. The device of Parkhurst et al. fails to teach an unlined, linear, shaped explosive charge formed with a honeycombed substrate filled and covered with explosive material as disclosed in the present invention.